


leaders don’t cry

by punkcowboy



Series: poetry y’all [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: leaders don’t cry, and monsters never dieorLuther sometimes finds himself unable to breathe





	leaders don’t cry

Suffocating

  
Try to cry but no tears will come  
Face stays dry, heart stays stuttering  
Am I monster?  
Why am I shuddering?

  
Feeling too much and too little  
All at once  
Drowning in noise, but no sound’s being made  
Shouting for help but it comes out as a whisper

  
I shouldn’t be shouting; I should be strong  
Hold the others as they cry  
While I push my feelings inside  
Big man, strong man, not really a man at all  
A monster finally made to look like how he is on the inside  
Maybe this is how I always should have been  
And yet it still feels so wrong  
I need to cry, need to die, but  
Can’t let them see

  
Can’t breathe, these thoughts are choking  
Need everything to stop before it kills me  
Everything hurts, heart trampled to the ground  
lungs squeezed tight insides grabbed, twisted around and about

  
“Please help” I try again but they keep on moving  
No sound came out  
Or are they just ignoring me?  
Maybe they just hear what they want to hear,  
See what they want to see

  
Their leader is strong; their leader is cruel  
Their leader is tired; their leader is scared

  
I don’t understand how they don’t understand  
Overwhelmingly loud to me, I can barely hear anything else

  
Emotions running high  
But still my face is dry


End file.
